


Car Ride

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Car Ride, Children, Crack, Family, Kinda, M/M, Motorway Services, Parenthood, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin, Arthur and Aithusa are on their way to Ealdor. But travelling with children can be exhausting.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> once again inspired by real life xD luckily, nobody did puke during the inspirational car ride

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

It was Hunith’s birthday, so Arthur and Merlin were on their way to Ealdor on a Friday Noon. Aithusa was tiredly sitting in the back seat and they were listening to a semi-exciting children’s audiobook.

“You know, we just could have left an hour later. Wouldn't have been a problem,” Merlin mumbled, head resting tiredly on the side window.

“There will be much more traffic in an hour,” Arthur spat at him. “Also, I would like to reach Ealdor sometime today.”

Merlin only rolled his eyes. “All right, if you say so.”

Aithusa then wailed that she was already awfully bored, Arthur turned off the audio book with a relieved sigh. Merlin suggested they played a game. “What about ‘I spy’?”

When Aithusa insisted they should rather count cars instead, and Merlin had picked the blue cars and Aithusa the red ones it was momentarily peacefully quiet in the car. Until Aithusa was certain that she had miscounted, demanded that they should start over, nearly started crying and Merlin told Arthur to leave the motorway at the next services so he could sit in the back with Aithusa and also he really needed to pee.

The next services though were apparently not right behind the next bend and so Arthur could do nothing but drive on. After a while Aithusa stopped crying and became more and more quiet and Merlin was almost about to doze off himself.

Then, Arthur got a call from work. He put his colleague on speaker and they started talking about the cash basis accountings for the next few months, which roads currently were under constructions in Camelot and which ones were in dire need of mending. Soon, they started discussing which roads were the most urgent ones to mend as their budget was not nearly high enough to repair all of them. It bored Merlin to hell and back and he wished he could fall asleep already.

Suddenly, Aithusa in the back seat gave off a weird noise that let Merlin start up and turn around in alarm. He noticed immediately that the already white dragon had turned even paler and didn’t look healthy at all. He started rummaging through the glove compartment for a trash bag that they kept there just for situations like that.

Arthur, who didn’t quite notice what was going on, only shot him an annoyed glance. When he was just about to complain and ask him to keep the noise down while he was on the phone Merlin whirled around again and Aithusa noisily threw up into the plastic bag that her dad had held in front of her just in time.

Merlin tried to hold the bag with one hand while with the other hand patting Aithusa’s back and trying to calm her. Arthur gave his best to ignore the noises coming from the back seat and finish his call. Aithusa tried her best to puke into the trash bag and not next to it.

In the end Arthur left the motorway at the next motorway services that showed up. Merlin dragged Aithusa out of the car and to the toilets where he himself could not only pee but also clean up his dragon. Then, they went for a walk around the car park until Arthur had finished his call.

When they were back on the motorway Aithusa soon fell asleep. Merlin gave her a short look and then sighed heavily. “At least she won’t puke anymore. She probably wouldn’t have at all if we just had left an hour later. She would just have fallen asleep.”

Arthur sighed, too. “If you now tell me you told me so…”

Merlin lifted his hands. “I wouldn’t dare to.”

“Good.”

“But next time…”

“All right, next time we’ll leave later.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Merlin leaned back into his seat and stared out of the windscreen. Dusk was falling quickly now, the car’s headlights were turned on. The countryside next to the motorway was painted in blue and shadows. All edges were softened, a peaceful quiet seemed to fill the land. Everything looked completely still, like an impressionist painting they were driving through.

Tiredly, he closed his eyes and leaned his warm face against the cool window again. “Wake me when we arrive,” he mumbled before he dozed off. He didn’t see the soft smile playing with Arthur’s lips while he drove on through the quickly darkening night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and kudos! :)


End file.
